Crimson Resolution
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Yuri scars, both mental and physical she keeps covered. Doing her utmost to hide the secrets she has close to her heart. It's been a struggle for her to keep as of late as she now has a boyfriend who cares for her deeply. Once more she's got a date coming up and a twitch of her fingers urges her to continue before she goes. One-two-three. A sharp glint in the light. One-two...


Crimson Resolution

 **Author Notes: Back to Doki Doki...huh. Well Sen and I still haven't finished our playthroughs. But that doesn't make our love any less meaningful. Especially during the holidays.**

 **In all honesty I was surprised with the nice feedback i got on the last holiday one shot of it. This time though...we're doing my fav girl Yuri~ I know i said I liked Monika most last time around but in terms of the story-Monika, as far as character I like Yuri, both are awesome in my opinion.**

 **Edit: So warnings in advance 1 this is not canon(as far as I know) with the games, this oc is not going to be based on the avatar/character in the game. Also sorry I know this is late as far as the holiday one shots. And lastly since it is about Yuri...cutting is mentioned, a lot. I do not own DDLC.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

One, two, three. Three quick slashes to her arm before habit takes over. Her knife get's cleaned, shining slightly in the light as it's being placed gently on the ground. Then she grabs her bandages, expertly disinfecting her injuries before swiftly wrapping her arm up.

She's done this process so many times it's second nature to her. Many who saw her like this would be disgusted, appalled-ashamed even,, but she couldn't help it. Doing this made her happy. Yuri was always so careful, she was fine. No one would ever find out. Not even her boyfriend.

Despite loving him body and soul she was scared to tell him. Frightened of how he would react to how she cut herself, they had only been dating a month now. And have technically only known each other for three.

They still really didn't know each other, but out of all the girls fighting for his attention in both her club and in school-he picked her. Suddenly she's shaken out of her thoughts when an alarm blares from her pocket.

Her eyes widen at the time, while she was sitting around daydreaming(fretting) she found herself needing to hurry if she had any hopes of getting to her date on time. Standing up she reaches for her brush, straightening her hair so that it looked fine and then doing a fast glance at her appearance in the mirror.

 **"Phew."** As far as she could see, there were no stains on her dress, and even so, it was black. Making it hard for anyone to see it. Grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes she makes her way down town.

It took her running all the way down the street to make it on time, but it was worth being out of breath for him to smile at her. **"Hey. No need to rush on my account."** Her cheeks redden as she quietly apologizes.

He gives her a lopsided smile before taking her hand. Her heart rate going a mile a minute, the two advance to their date, smiling while having lengthy discussions of the multiple books Yuri has gotten him into.

However despite the laughs and fun date they were on, something seemed off to him. Now he wasn't the most observant of guys, but he's gotten to know Yuri pretty well in the last few months.

A slight twitch of her dominant arm there, a wince when someone bumped into her here. She was hurt, but refused to say anything. He had a hunch, since this wasn't the first time he's seen the signs.

But he didn't want to bring it up, especially when she was enjoying herself. He didn't want to make assumptions, and in all honesty had no idea how to even bring it up. The kicker came however when they were at a coffee shop an employee tripped, falling on her, making her gasp from the pain.

Immediately her boyfriend was at her side, helping her up, only to freeze-wide eyed as a wet, stickiness clung to his hand. Worried he brings her to the bathroom. **"It's fine, I just scratched myself when I fell is all."**

She was lying, he knew it, and that only made him all the more concerned. **"That wasn't some scratch Yuri. I know what I felt-please. Let me look, let me take care of you."** The bookworm was stunned, unable to move as he gently pushed her sleeve up.

Her mouth quivered as tears pricked her eyes. His hair was covering his face, she couldn't see his expression as he revealed a dirty, blood soaked, bandaged arm. His gaze trailed to the uncovered parts, taking note of the littering scars but old and fresh.

Slowly, he unwraps her work, mumbling that he was going to clean her up. At this point though she wasn't really paying attention-her fears and anxiety was spiking, leaving her paralyzed.

When ten minutes of silence came by, she snapped back into attention, seeing him staring at her. **"Have you calmed down?"** His response came in a tiny nod, making him smile. **"Good."** She couldn't believe he was still here.

Glancing down, she saw her arm once more covered with gauze, the blood cleaned off. **"Sorry about your sleeve, nothing I could really do to scrub it off. Especially with your arm needing more attention."**

Stunned she stares at him. She couldn't believe he wasn't...reacting. Yuri expected several different responses to her cutting habit. Anger. Disgust. Shame! But that wasn't what she saw.

Instead it was still unwavering love and kindness. **"I'm not going to ask why or how long you've been doing it. I've had my hunch, but I in all honesty didn't think I'd confirm it this way."** Her face burns with embarrassment. **"You knew?"** He shakes his head.

 **"No like i said it was a hunch. At first I was thinking abuse, but then when I was in your room I noticed the razors and a couple knives. I really wasn't sure how to approach the topic, I didn't want to pressure you to talk-I still don't. But I just wanted to make sure you were alright."**

Her poems hinted towards darker subjects, her favorite books as well. All of them relating towards psychology, the human emotions and instincts working against outside forces. There was also attire. Her tops despite the boiling summer temperatures were always long sleeved.

She never wore shorts or skirts above the calf. He took note of her tastes, and that despite her quiet, sweet demeanor-she wasn't confident in herself. The only time she truly was passionate, and was willing to defend herself was with literature, otherwise she flinches away. Either unwilling or incapable of being who she is.

 **"I'm sor-sorry."** A sigh escapes him as he approaches. **"I-I'm not happy finding out that you're hurting yourself. But I also know that you wouldn't do it without reasons that are important to you. Even if I were to ask you to stop, I don't have any rights to control you, and you probably wouldn't especially with your anxiety."**

Rejection, abandonment, she had been waiting for it. But it never came, he spoke softly as he carefully intertwined their fingers together. **"It...would mean a lot if you could talk to me before you decide to grab a knife. I. I love you. And I don't want you hurting."** Her head snaps up, gazing into his face in disbelief.

He was completely, sincerely serious, his grip on her hand tightens just a bit for emphasis as he stares right back at her. **"Please don't feel like you have to resort to cutting. Come to me. Or if you have to, don't hurt yourself anymore than you have to. It's not good for you."**

Yuri could tell he was trying so hard to understand. His fingers trembled and his muscles tense. He wanted to hug her and keep her in his embrace, but as mentioned before he refused to intimidate her. This was a secret she had been doing her utmost to hide.

If being honest, he wanted to shake her, beg on his knees that she wouldn't do such a thing again. But it was Yuri, she wouldn't react well with either of those actions. She'd feel guilt, shame for getting caught, and sad.

She couldn't be honest with him, and should he demand such a thing, wouldn't eventually trust him with Why. So he took a shaky breath. **"I think we're good as far as your arm, I managed to stop the bleeding and rewrap it. I think we should take it easy the rest of the day. Maybe catch a movie?"**

There it is again. She saw him muster up a smile, he was trying so So hard for her sake. He lifts his hand towards her, an unsure gesture. **"If you don't feel up to it, then I can take you home. It's up to you Yuri."** He gulped with nervousness, leaving her with the choice. His reward was a smile as she took his hand.

 **"A movie sounds wonderful. Thank you."** A light blush filled both of their cheeks as he coughs, clearing his throat as he fails to hide his happiness. " **Great! Um. Let's go."** Giggling slightly she lets her boyfriend lead them out of the bathroom. She exhales in relief as she gathers her thoughts.

As much as she wished she could, she knew she couldn't quit cutting like she knew he wanted. The poor boy was literally an open book to her, and was very easy to read. But she took his words to heart. Making a vow she would try to do better. At least so she wouldn't ever worry him like this again.

The end

 **Author Notes: Yes I finally got it done~ It took me ages to get this finished with my cold and work, but I'm so happy with the results. I really wanted a one shot where Yuri got some love and attention.**

 **I loved her so much in the game and i hated the character we played as with his attitude and his lack of care to some extent in the game. So as mentioned before its not canon, its my own scenario(hense fanfiction) and i hope you guys liked this.**

 **It is now 2019 with far more fanficts and stories to write, so it's good to make a new years one shot to end the holidays and start of the year with something nice~ Even if it's not necessarily new years in the story. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you liked this or check out any other works I've made. Tchao for now**


End file.
